Adventuring Fellow Equipment
Category:Guides Adventuring Fellow Weapons *As your Bond increases, Luto Mewrilah offers to take weapons from you and give them to your fellow. If she acknowledges the trade, your fellow will equip the weapon. **+1 items are not accepted. *The type of weapon you trade determines which weapon skills your fellow can perform, and attack speed and damage, per generic averages for that weapon class. The actual damage/delay rating of the specific model weapon itself is ignored. *Your fellow has an 'A+' rating for all weapons and uses weapon skills available at his/her skill level. *You can trade a shield along with a one-handed weapon to Luto. *Hand-to-Hand Weapons attack twice per round if your fellow is an "Attacker" or "Fierce Attacker". Other styles only attack once per round. **Your fellow performs weapon skills more often with this setup. This can be useful for the A Trial in Tandem quests. *The weapon your fellow wields does not always look like the weapon you traded. Weapons denoted by an asterisk in the following chart denote which weapon changes appearance on your fellow. The weapon in brackets is the model used. *You must trade Luto a weapon from the first tier Level 1 initially. To unlock further tiers, you must increase your Adventuring Fellow Bond and talk to Luto until she gives the appropriate message. Luto's chat messages for each level: *Level 1: PC, I have a question for you. How do you go about choosing a weapon? *Level 2: NPC told me he was thinking about upgrading his weapon. *Level 3: About NPC's weapon...I think your pal is looking for a new one again. *Level 4: I thought a new weapon or shield would make a nice gift in thanks for all the hard work your frrriend has done for me. *Level 5: PC, the weapon that NPC is using is not the one that I gave him/her... *Level 6: I saw NPC going into a weapon store carrying one of our gifts... *Level 7: There was a moogle wandering along carrying some weapons.....Oh, that reminds me, if you want to give me something for NPC, I'll be happy to do the honors. Adventuring Fellow Armor *The armor that your Adventuring Fellow wears does not affect his or her statistics; it's only for looks. *As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, you will be given the option to "lock in" certain equipment that your NPC is wearing. This option appears at a Rendezvous Point under the heading Fashionable Equipment. When you select one of the equipment options under the Fashionable Equipment submenu, you will lock in that piece of equipment so that it will not change regardless of where you choose to level. :*Your NPC will initially ask you what he or she should keep. If you answer "none", your NPC will respond as if he or she is disappointed. This means that nothing is locked and all four pieces of armor could change. Once you choose a piece of armor to lock, then all other pieces that you did not select will still be changeable. As your bond increases, you will be able to lock more than one armor piece at a time because immediately following your choice of armor piece, your NPC will ask "What else?"; you will then be able to select from a list of the three still unlocked armor pieces to keep. :*There are four armor locks available, three gained as your Adventuring Fellow Bond increases, and one bought with Adventuring Fellow points. |width="25px"| |valign="top" | |} Note: The Level 12 "Black Trader" gear looks exactly like the Trader's Saio Set except Black, and not Red. Adventuring Fellow Headgear As your Adventuring Fellow Bond grows stronger, you will be presented with the following headgear choices for your NPC to wear. These are for cosmetic purposes only; your NPC does not obtain the stats from these items. The headgear options are chosen at a Rendezvous Point. Which options you will get depend on the personality of your Adventuring Fellow: |}